Parting Of the Souls
by Amberke
Summary: Sequel to Angel Of Affection. Hitomi is taken back to Earth, and is clouded with terrible visions. Van\'s soul gets trapped by an evil sorceress, and Merle is kidnapped for exprementing, as the Darkness dawns...


**Note from Author**  
Hi Minna-san!   
Thanks for the beautiful reviews I got from all of you! ^^ I'm so happy! So I decided to write a sequel to "Angel Of Affection," and the title of this fic is: "Parting of the Souls." Okie, here we go!  
~ * Hitomi * ~  
  
**Story Related  
**"If you truly believe in love, then it will happen." - ~ * Hitomi * ~  
  
**Parting of the Souls [Part 1 Departure]  
** An Escaflowne Fan Fic!  
  
"Van," Hitomi whispered, as she looked at her sleeping love, "I must, I must go soon."  
Van shifted uneasily, with no acknowledge of Hitomi's words, as they slept under the tree, his wings were spread, and used as a layer of warmth, shielding Hitomi from the tough winds. Hitomi looked at Van, her eyes watering, as she knew she could not stay. She had no future in Gaea, and the only thing she could do it wait, in heavy anticipation, as she would have to go home, sooner or later, her mother would surely worry.   
  
A teardrop fell onto Van's bare chest, and his eyes fluttered open with hesitation. There, he saw Hitomi, starting to weep in disconcerted feelings. He looked at her, her beautiful eyes glistening with stinging tears. The pain, it was beginning to well up upon Van also, as he started to move restlessly, "Hitomi," Van questioned, trying not to stir the lamenting girl. The sound, the warm sound of his voice, made Hitomi immediately shake the tears away.   
"Oh, Van, you're... awake." said Hitomi, noticing Van's presence of consciousness, "I thought, I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Hitomi, what's... what's a matter." Van demanded softly. His calm and tender voice made Hitomi feel a rush of agitation and her eyes unfocused.   
  
"No!" she yelled, as suddenly, a vision flooded her mind, a cruel vision, one which was, terrible, her heart, she could hear it beating, beating so loud, beating, the beating! Black Fire. Dangerous black fire, it swerved everywhere, sweeping around the plains, no area untouched. More Fire, fire... the heat, she could feel it, brushing against her cheek.   
  
A shadow, a blurry shadow. A shape, forming, forming, more clearer, it became, the image sharpened, and there, a boy, he looked at her, he did not know her, the boy, he was becoming, something... His eyes were bright red, he was breathing loudly, and, he rose, into the air, his wings, they spread, and they were BLACK.   
  
Black wings, black fire, he was causing this. The vision was coming more clearer, as Hitomi looked more closely at the boy... He was... Van. What was happening? Something terrible... Another person appeared amongst the darkness, someone, a draconian, again, it was Van's brother, why... why? What... what was happening? Folken, looked straight at her, and pointed his finger that lacked flesh directly towards the flames of darkness, "Hitomi... Love... is the key." Another image, a person, a foggy one started to move around, surrounding her, as an evil taunted her with a sinful screech, "Because of you... because..." Merle, she could see Merle, crying, tears, tears turned into black water, the black water, it started to move swiftly though the ground, turning into a wicked gas, the gas, turning... transforming into black fire. The fire, the smoke, Hitomi coughed loudly, as the consternation continued. Laughing, cackling, the sound of thousand of laughs, corrupt and full of hatred, faces appeared, looking at her, with those clouded eyes, the stares they gave her, full of... she couldn't breathe, the black fire, was coming closer...   
  
Van was shaking Hitomi, but she was quivering, her body was trembling with fear and anxiety, as she lost all reality. "Hitomi!" Van yelled loudly, his heart thumping with worry, what was wrong with her? "HITOMI!" he shouted, sweat trickled down his face as Hitomi abrubtly stopped breathing. "HITOMI?!" Van was scared, paniking, he lifted Hitomi to the ground and started to pump hair through his mouth and into hers, it wasn't working... was she... was she dying? She started to breathe, progress was being made, but she started to murmur the words, "Black... fire... Black Fire... no, no!"  
  
The vision was fading, suddenly, as a massive energy, it whizzed down from the heavens, as the planet Earth became inline with Gaea, Hitomi was being caught into the eerie light, she rose, higher... higher... she was being taken...   
"No! Hitomi!" Van yelled, as he reached his hand for her, but she was moving upwards too fast. He spread his wings, and tried to reach her... Too.. late.   



End file.
